


Adam Get Your Gun Part 1

by GreaserGirl



Series: Bonanza - The Cartwright Adventures Continued [2]
Category: Bonanza
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Protective Older Brothers, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreaserGirl/pseuds/GreaserGirl
Summary: Weeks after Adam Cartwright accidentally shoots and nearly kills his youngest brother Joe Cartwright while hunting a wolf that was after their cattle, things seem to be on the mend. But Adam's refusal to carry a gun has his whole family worried, and things go from bad to worse when Joe is kidnapped and held for ransom. Will Adam be able to overcome this obstacle and save his brother, or will his sudden aversion to guns mean the end for the youngest member of the Cartwright family?





	Adam Get Your Gun Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a What Happened Next story based on the ending of the Bonanza episode "My Brother's Keeper". If you've never seen that episode of Bonanza, then don't worry, the only thing from that you need to know is Adam accidentally shot Joe. This story will also reference a fanfic in my Bonanza Beginnings series, but again you don't have to read that before reading this. I hope you enjoy it!

   It had been weeks since Adam Cartwright had mistakenly shot his brother Joe Cartwright while attempting to kill a wolf that had been ravaging their cattle. Though Joe's wound had long since healed, he was still not permitted to do heavy work around the ranch. It frustrated the young man, who never seemed to run out of energy except lately after he'd been wounded and ill, to be stuck doing chores around the house. He was usually out breaking horses, as that was what his father had charged him with due to his remarkable abilities to spot a good horse and understand those majestic animals, and he wished desperately to go back to work on them instead of leaving it to the farm hands while he supervised. It didn't help that his brother Adam seemed to try and avoid Joe most of the time either. Though he was friendly towards him and didn't outright ignore his younger brother, it was clear to everyone that Adam took great measures to try and avoid any sort of contact with Joe if he could help it. Joe's pent up frustration finally burst during breakfast one morning when Adam told his father, when asked why he had been going out without his pistol, that he was no longer going to carry any type of gun with him. 

   "What do you mean you're not going to carry a gun?" Joe demanded angrily, his emerald green eyes blazing with rage as he tried to comprehend why his brother would say something so utterly ridiculous. 

   Adam just sighed and rolled his eyes at his brother, pushing the food around on his plate. His face was a mask to his emotions, and he didn't even react to his brother's sudden outburst of anger. "It means exactly what I said it means. I am not carrying a gun any more." he said calmly, taking another bite of his meal before continuing. "I've got no reason to ride around with a pistol or a shotgun, it's perfectly safe here on the Ponderosa and I don't plan on going on any long trips." 

   Joe stared at his brother for a moment before shaking his head. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" he hissed, slamming his left hand on the table. 

   "Joseph!" Ben warned sternly, not wanting his oldest and youngest son to get into it. 

   "Oh come on Pa! You know he's being ridiculous! He could run into rustlers on our land, or get bushwhacked comin' back from Virginia City! Not to mention when we go out on cattle drives!" Joe cried, glaring at his father before turning his gaze back to his oldest brother. "Face it, out here it just makes no sense walkin' around with no gun! He might as well ask someone to shoot him!" 

   "Just because you tend to get into trouble little brother, doesn't mean we all do." Adam said coolly. "If it were you walking around with no pistol, then sure there'd be reason for concern. But a man like me doesn't need a gun. I can use my fists well enough, and I could talk myself out of any situation if I had to." 

   "That might be how things work back East older brother, but out here you know damn well that any man without a gun is as helpless as a kitten!" Joe hissed. 

   "Then maybe I ought to leave, eh brother? Is that what you'd like?" Adam asked, his tone accusatory, his dark brown eyes daring his brother to continue.

   Joe looked shocked, hurt by Adam's suggestion that he would want him to leave. He quickly stood up, not bothering to excuse himself from the table. "I'm not hungry! I'll go and get started on my chores." he mumbled, quickly leaving the table and heading outside. He slammed the door as he left, not really angry but needing to do something to prevent himself from breaking down into tears. 

   The three remaining Cartwrights watched as Joe left, and Adam couldn't help but flinch as he realized he might have gone too far. He didn't really want to leave, but he couldn't understand why Joe just wouldn't let his decision go. Ben watched Adam with a thoughtful eye, trying to guess why his son might have decided not to carry a firearm any longer. Hoss, who couldn't bear the silence any longer, cleared his throat. 

   "Dadburnit Adam, what'd you go and say a thing like that fer?" he asked, for both he and Ben had also been shocked at his accusation. "You know Little Joe would never ask you to leave." 

   Adam sighed, staring down at his plate. He felt ashamed for losing control of his emotions like that, and he wished he'd kept his mouth shut. "I know Hoss. I'm sorry." he said softly. "I just wanted him to shut up about the stupid guns." he admitted. 

   Ben eyed Adam once more, sighing before speaking. "It's alright Adam. I'm sure Joe knows you didn't mean it." he said softly, giving his son a small smile. "Just give him some time, he'll understand. Now, I want you to go out and check the fence along the north pasture." he told him. 

   Adam sighed as his father suggested he go into town with his little brother and nodded. "Sure Pa." he said, slowly getting up and heading out to the barn. He hoped his father was right and Joe would understand, because he didn't like arguing with his younger brother. 

   As Adam left the house, Hoss glanced at his father, trying to figure out what he was really thinking. "Ya don't figure Adam's not carryin' a gun because he still feels bad about what happened to Little Joe, do ya Pa?" he asked. 

  Ben sighed and shook his head, looking over at the door as he heard the distinct sound of hooves riding quickly out of the yard. "I'm not sure Hoss, but I hope whatever his reason is, he gets over it." he told him. "Joe's right, Adam can't possibly expect to protect himself without a gun around here, and if he's serious about never carrying a gun, then I'm afraid he might decide to leave and never return." He hated to admit it, but he knew Hoss would eventually have worked that out for himself, and they had both been fearing it ever since Sheila and her father, the two who had helped Adam when Joe was injured, had left. Both of them had seen the look in Adam's eyes, and they knew part of him had been longing to leave with them and head East.  _I always knew Adam might leave someday, but I can't bear the thought of him never coming back._ Ben thought as he sat there silently, trying to shake of the feeling of foreboding he'd had ever since Adam had made his announcement. Little did he know that Adam's unwillingness to carry a gun would quickly yield consequences for both himself and Joe. 

* * *

 

   Several weeks passed and Joe refused to talk to Adam unless he had no choice. Ben finally grew fed up with it and forced them both to go into town for the mail, hoping time alone with each other would help them sort things out. Adam predicted he and Joe wouldn't do much talking, and he was right. It wasn't until they were riding out of Virginia City that Adam broke the uneasy silence between them. 

   "Joe, listen, I know you're upset with me for my decision not to carry a gun, but you've got to understand, I've got my reasons for it, and whether you like it or not, there's nothing you can do about it." Adam said, unable to apologize just yet for suggesting Joe wanted him to leave. 

   Joe remained silent, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him. He didn't feel like talking to Adam just then, as he was worried that he might say something that would cause Adam to leave. They were getting close to a spot he loved to stop at when he came home from town, and he desperately wanted to stop there, but he didn't dare say even that, thinking Adam would argue. It came as a surprise to him when Adam suggested they stop and rest their horses there. 

   They led their horses over to the large pond that was in the area to let them have a drink and to get a drink themselves. "I love this spot. It's nice and quiet, peaceful. Just far enough off the road to keep anyone from seein' it, so nobody ever bothers me." Joe said, finally breaking his silence. 

   Adam looked at him in surprise. "Yeah, I see what you mean. It certainly is beautiful. Plenty of shade from these trees too." he whispered, glancing at his brother before looking at the scenery again. They were both silent after that, lost in their thoughts. So peaceful was it, that neither one of them noticed the five men sneaking up on them. It was Joe who noticed first, but before he could call out to Adam, two of the men had grabbed his brother, and two of them grabbed him, holding them back so they couldn't escape. Joe silently cursed himself for leaving his gun with his saddle, knowing it had been a stupid decision. He attempted to get away, struggling to get his arms out of the hold of the men. His efforts earned him several blows to the gut, leaving him gasping for breath. 

   "Joe!" Adam cried when the men hit his brother. He tried to get out too, but the men holding him back tightened their grip. They were larger than the men holding Joe, so they had an easier time keeping Adam from moving. He heard another grunt as the men holding Joe hit him again and he turned his gaze on them. "Don't touch him!" he growled, his voice low and menacing. His head snapped up when he heard a fifth man laughing at him, his face returning to his typical look of calmness, masking his fears and anger. 

   "Well, you two are just the same as you were before. 'Cept of course Joe here's a little bit taller." the man said, laughing. 

   Joe glared at the man, recovered from being hit. "Who are you? What do you want from us? We haven't got anything worth stealing on us!" he spat, his volatile temper rising as the man laughed again. 

   "You might not recognize me now Cartwright, but I certainly recognize you." the man said, laughing once more. "Last time you got away, but this time I'll make sure I get what's owed me." The man turned to look at Adam, and as Adam looked him over carefully, he realized he recognized the man. 

   "John Warner." he whispered, and Joe looked at him with fear in his eyes. John Warner was a man who had kidnapped him years ago and held him for ransom, but he had failed to get the money when his father and brothers had shown up. Adam had shot at John, hitting him in the leg, and that had allowed Roy Coffee, the sheriff of Virginia City, to take him in. Joe had gotten desperately sick and had nearly died, and the memory of that time haunted him now as he recognized the man's face. The man, to Adam's surprise, laughed and shook his head, grinning. 

   "No, no. That was my Pa." the man said, and Joe gasped, realizing who the man was. 

   "Jeremiah." he whispered, and the man turned to look at him, that same evil grin on his face, a cold, hard look in his eyes. 

   "You would remember, wouldn't you?" Jeremiah whispered, his voice sweet yet still malicious. Joe suppressed a shudder at the sudden chill going down his back. While he was held captive, Jeremiah had been charged with taking care of him. Though the boy had been nice enough, Joe remembered the taunts and torments he'd thrown at him when Joe made him angry. "It was your fault my Pa ended up in jail. Because of you I lived life out in the streets! Beggin' when I could and stealing when I had to. Now I aim to get what's owed." Jeremiah hissed at Joe. 

   Joe was suddenly filled with rage again, and he glared defiantly at Jeremiah. "That was your father's fault for takin' me and leaving you behind when he tried to escape!" he spat. "If you think your Pa would've kept you around once he had the money you're a bigger fool than anyone I've ever met." 

   Jeremiah seethed with rage and he quickly rushed over to Joe, punching him hard in the gut and jaw several times. "Shut up Cartwright! You haven't changed a bit!" he growled when he finished. "No wonder your brother shot you. I'd have shot you too if I was your brother." he hissed, spitting at Joe and laughing as he watched Joe struggle to breathe. 

   "Leave him alone! He's not the one who shot your Pa!" Adam cried, distracting Jeremiah. 

   Joe saw the chance Adam had given him and quickly kicked Jeremiah before stomping on the foot of one of his captors. Jeremiah fell down while the other man howled in pain and let go of Joe. Joe quickly punched the other man who had him, racing towards the two men who were holding Adam. But Jeremiah had recovered from his fall and was racing after Joe. 

   "Joe! Look out!" Adam cried as Jeremiah tackled Joe, the two of them falling to the ground.

   They wrestled with each other, both throwing blows, but Joe managed to get on top and began beating the sense out of Jeremiah. He was so focused on Jeremiah however, that he didn't notice the two men who'd been holding him had recovered, and they were able to grab Joe and drag him off of Jeremiah. Joe fought to get away, but Jeremiah punched him in the gut again, and Joe was subdued, gasping for breath. 

   "You're comin' with us boy!" Jeremiah spat, nodding to the men who began dragging Joe off. He followed them, but not before punching Adam hard in the gut several times, ensuring Adam wouldn't be able to chase after them. The men who'd been holding Adam let him go, and Adam fell to the ground, gasping and groaning. 

   Adam felt dizzy as he struggled to get enough oxygen, but he quickly shook his head as he heard someone calling his name.  _Joe!_ he thought, looking up and seeing that Jeremiah and his boys had Joe almost to their horses. 

   "Adam! Help me!" Joe cried, struggling to get away.

   Adam instinctively reached for his pistol, freezing as he remembered he didn't have his gun. His mind flashed with images of the past, and suddenly a smaller version of Joe was calling out to him, those same emerald green eyes filled with fear as he was dragged away. 

_"Adam! Adam! Help me! Please!" Little Joe begged as John Warner dragged him away._

   It was happening again. Joe was being taken away all because he'd failed to get over his own fears. "Joe!" Adam cried, getting to his feet and starting to race towards the men, who'd mounted their horses and tied Joe to Cochise. 

   Jeremiah watched Adam and laughed, shaking his head. "An all too familiar scene, ain't it Cartwright?" he called tauntingly to Adam. "If only you had your gun, eh Adam?" he jeered, grinning as Adam froze once more. 

   "Shut up! Leave him alone!" Joe growled, and Jeremiah reached over to slug him again. 

   "This trip down memory lane obviously has you upset, so why don't we make it a little different, eh?" Jeremiah said slowly, laughing as he grabbed Joe's gun from his saddle. He pointed it at Adam, pulling the trigger before Joe could shout a warning. 

   "NO!" Joe shouted as Adam fell, his body trembling as Jeremiah laughed. 

   "Let's get outta here." Jeremiah said, glaring at Joe as he struggled to get free. He bashed Joe in the head with the butt of his pistol, effectively knocking him unconscious. He dumped Joe's gun before riding out of there, and the last thing Adam saw was his brother riding away on Cochise, slouching in the saddle.  _I'm sorrry Joe. I failed you again._ he thought before sliding into darkness. 

* * *

 

   Adam didn't know how long he'd been out when he awoke, but he guessed it had been a couple hours based on the position of the sun. He couldn't remember what had happened for a moment, but a burning pain in his right arm as he tried to push himself up brought everything rushing back to him. "Joe!" he cried, groaning at the pain. He waited a minute for the pain to die down, before slowly getting up. He cradled his arm to his chest, surprised the guy had missed, until he saw Joe's pistol on the ground, realizing what he'd been shot with.  _Of course, Joe's pistol is custom made because he's left handed._ he thought, carefully picking up the pistol.  _It's no wonder he missed me._ He felt regret filling him once more as he thought of how his younger brother was taken. He whistled, relieved when Sport came trotting over obediently. He'd been worried that the men who had taken Joe would take Sport, and it was a huge relief for him to see his mount walking over to him. He put Joe's pistol in his saddlebags before carefully mounting Sport. He was glad the bullet had gone straight through his arm because that meant he wouldn't be stuck in bed for days, but he had lost a lot of blood already, and he knew it was going to be hard going home. He urged Sport into a gallop anyways, holding tightly with one hand.  _I've got to get home! I've got to tell Pa what happened!_ he thought, his only concern for his youngest brother. 

* * *

 

   Back at the ranch, Ben Cartwright was pacing furiously in front of the fireplace, muttering angrily to himself. "When i get my hands on those two..." he muttered, throwing his hands up in frustration. "They should have been back hours ago! I expect this kind of behavior from Joe, but Adam?" He continued muttering until Hoss came downstairs once more, watching his father and biting his lip. 

   "Ya don't reckon somethin' mighta happened to them, do ya Pa?" Hoss asked, his voice a clear show of his concern. 

   Ben turned and looked at his son, suddenly realizing he might be right. "No, why should it? I sent them to get the mail, it's not as if they were carrying any money." he said, suddenly remembering that premonition he'd had this morning that something wasn't quite right that day. He looked over at the door as hooves came galloping into the yard, and he rushed out the door, Hoss following closely at his heels. 

    "Adam!" Ben cried in alarm when he saw his son.

   Adam's face was pale, and it was taking all his strength to stay on the horse. Ben rushed over to help Adam off the saddle, frowning when he realized Joe wasn't with him. "What happened? Where's your brother?" he asked, fear filling him. 

   "Joe....Pa....they took him." Adam whispered, his face covered in sweat from the effort it was taking to stay standing, and the pain in his right arm every time he moved it. 

   "Who? Who took him son?" Ben asked, horrified. 

   "Jeremiah.....Warner." Adam breathed, letting out a moan of pain as Ben got him into the house. 

   Ben called Hop Sing and asked him to start heating up some water for the doctor and Hoss ran out to call a hand to get the doctor and the sheriff before he went and took care of Adam's horse. Ben led Adam upstairs to his room, helping him get his shirt off before laying him on the bed. "You're going to be all right son. The doctor will be here soon and he'll take care of that arm of yours." Ben whispered soothingly. 

   "I'm alright Pa." Adam said, though his face couldn't hide all of his pain. "You've got to find Joe, Pa. They beat him up pretty bad already, i don't know what they'll do to him." he whispered, his concern filling his voice. 

   "Don't worry, we'll find Joe." Ben told him, but Adam shook his head. 

   "You don't understand Pa." Adam whispered. "Jeremiah is John Warner's son. I think he intends to kill Joe, after asking for a ransom." 

   Ben's face paled at the mention of John Warner, and he stared at his son in disbelief. "Not that boy from all those years ago? I thought he was Joe's friend." he said, remembering how Joe had been civil to the kid even despite being held captive by the boy's father. 

   Adam shook his head again. "Pa, that kid told Joe we weren't looking for him. That we were glad he was gone. I don't know what he'll tell him this time." he told him.

   "Don't worry Adam, Joe won't believe lies like that so easily now." Ben said, hoping to reassure Adam.

   Once again Adam shook his head. "Pa, Joe saw me get shot. He could tell him I'm dead." he said. 

   "Even so, knowing your brother he'll be less inclined to believe it." Ben replied, suddenly feeling uneasy. He didn't understand what Adam was trying to say, and he didn't like the sound of Adam's voice. 

   "Pa, he shot me with Joe's pistol." Adam whispered, looking Ben in the eyes. 

   Ben froze, suddenly realizing what Adam meant. If Jeremiah told Joe that Adam was dead, not only would Joe believe it, but he'd likely blame himself, because it was his gun that would have killed his brother. "God help us." he prayed, his thoughts with both his oldest and youngest son as he feared what would happen. If Joe thought Adam was dead, he'd blame himself, but Ben knew they would be able to convince him otherwise once they had him home. However, if Joe were to die, Adam would blame himself, and it would be a lot harder to convince him it wasn't his fault. Because he had made the choice not to carry a gun, and now Joe was the one dealing with the consequences. 

* * *

 

   It seemed ages before the doctor arrived, and Ben was ushered out of the room. Adam had fallen asleep before he got there, but he was awake when he arrived. It only took Paul a few minutes to stitch Adam's arm and then put it in a sling, giving him a shot of morphine before letting Ben back in the room, followed by the sheriff and longtime friend of the Cartwrights Roy Coffee. "How is he doctor?" Ben asked, a worried look on his face. 

   "He's lucky Ben, the bullet went straight through, did minor damage." Paul said. "He lost a lot of blood though, so he won't be able to get out of bed for a while, or do anything around the ranch for several days." he told him. "Did Adam tell you what happened?" he asked, having noticed Joe's absence. 

   "He was shot by a man, who kidnapped Joe." Ben whispered. 

   Paul stared at him, shocked by what he'd just heard. "I'm sorry to hear that Ben." he whispered. "But I'm sure you'll find Joe soon. And Adam wasn't seriously injured, so you should be thankful for that." he added. 

   "Oh I am Paul, I'm very thankful." Ben assured him. 

   Paul nodded, and Ben saw him to the door. "Call me back out if you need me!" he called as he left. 

   When Paul left, Adam immediately began telling the sheriff who had kidnapped Joe and what happened, letting him know where they were and giving a description of the man. 

   "Alright Adam, thank you for all that. It'll be a real help." Roy Coffee said. "I'll get a posse together and we'll ride out tomorrow to see what we can find." he added before turning to leave the room. 

   "I'll be coming with you Roy." Adam said, stopping Roy in his tracks.

   Ben was shocked too. Adam wasn't usually like this, and he'd heard what the doctor had said. Adam was the logical one, and it made no sense for him to ask something like this when he knew he was far too injured to go out with a posse, much less without a gun. "You can't son." Ben said simply. 

   "I've got to! He's got Joe, and he's gonna kill him Pa, I know it!" Adam protested. 

   "Adam, no. You're injured, and you are in no condition to go out with a posse." Ben told him firmly. 

   "I'll go Adam." Hoss said, having entered the room just a bit before. Adam looked at his brother, shaking his head at him. He knew Hoss was the best tracker, but he still felt like he had to go. 

   "You've gotta let me go Pa!" Adam cried. 

   "That's enough!" Ben scolded, anger in his eyes now. "You're too hurt, and you'd likely hold them back, especially since you would be the only one not carrying a gun! Now I don't want to hear another word!" He hated to remind Adam about not carrying a gun, but it was the truth. He'd be more of a hindrance than a help with his arm injured, especially more so without a gun. 

   "Pa, please, don't you understand?" Adam begged, surprising Ben with an unusual show of emotions. Ben could see the fear in Adam's eyes, and he knew his son blamed himself for Joe being taken. 

  "I'm sorry Adam, but it just can't be. Now, get some rest son." Ben whispered, gently pushing Adam back so he'd lay down on the bed. 

   Adam finally gave in, realizing he wouldn't get anywhere, he closed his eyes, waiting until everyone had left the room before letting the tears slide down his face. "I'm sorry Joe." he whispered again. "Please, God, just don't let my brother die." he prayed, falling into a restless sleep. 

* * *

 

   When Joe awoke, he was confused by where he was. His hands were tied uncomfortably behind his back, and the floor underneath him was cold and hard. He groaned as his head pounded, letting out a gasp as he remembered. "Adam!" he cried, instantly struggling to break free. He turned his gaze as he heard laughter from somewhere in the room, glaring at the figure as it rose from a seat in the corner. 

   "So, you're finally awake eh?" Jeremiah asked, laughing evilly. 

   "You shot my brother!" Joe cried, a red hot rage filling him, his eyes burning with the thirst for vengeance. He pushed himself to his feet, rushing Jeremiah and surprising him. He knocked him to the floor and tried everything he could to hurt him, but Joe quickly found himself being dragged off and punched several times in the face and gut. 

   Jeremiah swore and stood up, pulling a gun and putting it to Joe's head. "You better behave yourself boy, or else you'll wind up dead too!" he spat. 

   "Go ahead! Pull the trigger! It was easy enough for you to shoot my brother!" Joe hissed back, the words Jeremiah said not registering. It didn't take long for Joe to realize what he'd said, and Jeremiah laughed at the look of complete shock and terror on Joe's face. "You're a liar! Adam's not dead!" he cried, shaking his head. 

   "Oh yeah he is. I know where I shot him, and nobody was gonna come lookin' for you anytime soon. He's dead alright, I even went back to check." Jeremiah hissed, laughing as Joe howled with rage and attempted to go after him, earning his captive another beating by his men. He walked over and crouched down, grabbing Joe's chin and making him look him in the eyes. "Your brother's dead, and your pa is gonna be too busy dealin' with him to be out lookin' for ya, especially once he discovers it was your gun that killed him." he whispered. "So don't get any ideas of tryin' to escape."

   Joe stared him right in the eyes, a look of pure hatred gleaming dangerously in those emerald green eyes of his. "I'll kill you. I'll kill you for this!" Joe hissed, renewing his efforts to get up. Jeremiah just laughed and shoved Joe roughly to the ground again, having his men tie him to a post in the room before walking out and locking the door, leaving Joe alone.

   Once all the men had left the room, Joe slumped to the ground, tears streaming down his face. "Not Adam." he whispered to himself. "I don't believe it. Adam's not dead. He can't be." Though he couldn't convince himself that was the whole truth, he still had hope in his heart, so he promised himself he'd try to stay alive for his father, who he was certain would be looking for him, whether or not he believed Adam was alive. 

* * *

 

   Early the next day Roy Coffee and Hoss Cartwright set off with a posse to the spot where Adam had told them he and Joe were attacked. Luckily it hadn't rained the night before and the tracks were still there, so it didn't take long for Hoss to find them. They followed the trail for several hours before the tracks suddenly split up in five directions. "Hoss and I will follow these tracks, the rest of you take the other four paths. If anyone finds anythin', signal the rest of us and we'll come an' find ya. If nobody finds a thing then we'll meet back here." Sheriff Coffee called to the men. He and Hoss began following the path in the middle of the five, while the others split into groups of two, each following one of the other four paths. 

   Half an hour after they began following the trail, Hoss spotted one of the cabins his father had built in case they found themselves stranded in bad weather. "Look there Roy!" Hoss whispered, and Roy nodded. The stopped a few miles away and tethered their horses to a tree before slowly walking towards the cabin. As they neared, they both drew their guns, ready should someone see them and start firing. Cautiously they approached from the side of the house, but when Hoss peered in the window, he could see there was nobody there. Turning to Roy with a look of disappointment on his face, Hoss shook his head.

   "Let's check inside Hoss, maybe they were here." Roy suggested, hoping that would help cheer the tall young man up. 

   Hoss nodded and slowly approached the door, carefully opening it in case he was wrong and there was someone there. He checked all around, but when he realized nobody was there, he gave Roy the all clear and put his gun away, walking in and looking for signs that someone had been there. The cabin was still slightly warm, which was a good indicator someone had been there, but they had been gone for several hours. "If they were here, they left a while ago." Hoss said, his disappointment clear in his voice. Roy put a hand on Hoss' shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look.

   "Let's signal the others and let them know we found something, then once they get here we can look for more tracks." Roy suggested. Hoss nodded, and Roy quickly went outside and fired several times to signal the others. 

   Once the posse arrived, they spent hours searching for the trail again, but it was nearly dark before anyone found anything. "Over here!" one of the men called as he spotted some tracks leading away from the cabin and further onto the Ponderosa. Roy sighed and shook his head, knowing it would be too late for them to search. 

   "Alright boys, let's call it a night an' we c'n start fresh in the morning. We'll meet back here and follow the new trail." Roy said, and the men all turned and headed for home.

* * *

 

   Ben was on his feet when Hoss walked back into Adam's room, and he and Adam looked at him expectantly. Just the look on Hoss' face told Ben what he wanted to know, but Adam couldn't believe it. "Well? Where is he? Where's Joe?" he demanded, staring at Hoss intensely. 

   "We found the trail. It led to one of the cabins you built in case we get caught in a storm and cain't make it home Pa." Hoss said, purposefully avoiding Adam's gaze. 

   "Hoss, where's Joe?" Adam asked again. 

   Hoss sighed, glancing up at his older brother. "He wasn't there, but there were tracks leading away from the cabin." he told him. 

   "What? You mean you didn't find him?" Adam demanded, frowning. "Why did you stop looking? What are you doing?" 

   "Dadburnit Adam, we did the best we could." Hoss said, looking up at his older brother and frowning as well. "You cain't hardly blame us. It was gettin' to be too dark. We had to turn back." he told him. 

   Adam sighed, knowing Hoss was right. "I know. I'm sorry Hoss, I'm just worried." he admitted. 

   "We all are Adam, but at least we know they can't have gotten too far. I'm sure we'll find him soon son." Ben said, placing a reassuring hand on Adam's shoulder. 

   "You're right Pa. And tomorrow I'll be joining the posse." Adam said, and held up his hand when Ben was about to protest. "I'm feeling much better Pa and besides, I can carry a gun, I just won't use it." he told him. 

   Ben sighed, knowing by the look on Adam's face he wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise. "Alright Adam, but you be careful. If it comes to guns, you stay out of the way." he told him. 

   "I know Pa, I'm no fool." Adam said, and sighed, laying back down. He was exhausted and he desperately wished Joe was home safe. 

   Ben could sense how tired Adam was, so he quickly stood up. "Get some rest son, you'll have an early morning if you want to go out with the posse." he said, and he and Hoss quickly exited the room. 

   Once Ben and Hoss were gone, Adam sat back up, putting his head in his hands. "Joe." he whispered and sent a prayer begging for his brother to come home unharmed. 

* * *

 

   The next morning Adam got up early and rode out with Hoss to meet the rest of the posse. He'd brought his rifle and pistol with him, though he had no intentions of using either of them. Roy Coffee gave them a questioning look but said nothing as Adam clearly wasn't going to leave and he didn't have time to argue, the longer they waited, the less chance they had of finding Joe. "Let's saddle up and ride out boys!" he called once they'd found the tracks from the previous day. These tracks led further onto the Ponderosa, and hours later they came upon a splitting of the tracks once more.

   "These tracks all lead towards somewhere they could've taken shelter." Adam noted, realizing this would make things take longer. He had hoped they'd slip up, but Jeremiah knew what he was doing.  _He must have been planning his revenge for years. Taken all the time to get the information he'd need to keep us guessing where Joe is._ he thought, suddenly realizing they most likely wouldn't find Joe that day either. 

   "Alright, we'll split up same as yesterday, Adam, I suggest you stick with Hoss and me." Roy said, and Adam frowned. 

   "Wouldn't it be more effective for me to help someone else? I do know this land." Adam protested but Hoss gave him a look, and suddenly Adam realized why Roy wanted him to go with them. "Oh." he said softly. "I suppose you're right. I'll stay with you and Hoss." He knew it was because he wasn't going to use his guns, and in such small groups, it would be best if he was with two people who already sort of knew the Ponderosa and could get him to safety if it turned into a firefight. 

   "Since we're likely to find somewhere they might be stayin', you wait until you see someone to signal. If you find some tracks follow them and make sure they didn't double back on ya." Roy instructed. "We'll meet back here in an hour if nobody finds anyone and discuss what we did find that might help lead us to Joe." 

   After everyone was clear on instructions, Roy gave the order, and the posse split up and went in five different directions just like before. Roy, Hoss, and Adam followed the tracks that kept on straight from where they were, hoping against hope that the tracks they were following would lead to Joe. However, just like before, after hours of searching, nobody found any people. They did find plenty of tracks, and where Adam, Hoss, and Roy had searched, the place had been lived in, and they were able to find tracks leading away from the shack, and not back to where they'd all started. 

   "Well, we've still got a bit o' daylight left. Let's follow these tracks as far as we c'n for tonight and we'll camp out on the road if we have ta." Roy suggested. Everyone agreed and they quickly began following the trail again. It proved to be fruitless, and they ended up camping out on the trail, each man exhausted from such long days of riding in search of the missing Cartwright. 

   "Don't you worry none Adam." Hoss said as they bedded down for the night. "Little Joe c'n take care of himself. We'll find him." 

   "I know Hoss." Adam whispered, putting a reassuring hand on his younger brother's broad shoulder. He knew Hoss was just as worried as he was about their younger brother, and he knew how hard it must be on him as well. Hoss and Joe had always been close, in a way that himself and Little Joe had never been, and he knew that they'd both have given anything to be the one in Joe's place right then. "Come on, we should get some sleep. We'll have another long day of riding tomorrow, and we're gonna need all the energy we can get." he told his brother. 

   Hoss grinned and nodded. "I reckon we will." he agreed. "G'night Adam." he said and rolled over, asleep in an instant.

   "Goodnight Hoss." Adam whispered and laid back. He didn't go to sleep right away, his thoughts were with Joe as he stared up at the starry sky.  _We'll find you Joe. I promise._ he thought. Despite his exhaustion, it was several hours before Adam finally let sleep take him. 

* * *

 

   For the next several days, the same pattern repeated. The posse would follow a trail, and eventually that trail would split into five trails, with one actually leading somewhere, only they never found Joe there, and he'd been moved only hours before they'd reached them. The group was beginning to grow frustrated, and Adam was struggling to keep his composure as the trail they were following suddenly led back to a line shack they'd been to several days earlier. "It's as if they're playing some sort of game with us!" Adam growled, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. Nobody said anything, for they were all tired, dirty, and wanted nothing more than to find Joe or go home, and none of them were willing to speak up and risk the wrath of the oldest of Ben Cartwright's sons. 

   Things were even worse for Joe, for he had no idea he'd been moved, except noticing sometimes that the rooms he were being kept in seemed a little bit different. Jeremiah preferred to keep it that way, and after the first few days had began taunting Joe, making sure to tell him that his Pa wasn't looking for him and reminding him how he'd killed Adam. At first, Joe had ignored his taunts, being rewarded several times with blows to the gut, but as time wore on he began to doubt himself. He began seeing visions of Adam, caused both by sleep deprivation and his own reluctance to eat or drink anything when offered. He had flat out refused water the first few times he'd been offered it, remembering how he'd gotten sick last time. He didn't realize his own refusal to eat or drink would cause him to become just as sick now, but when the visions started, he found himself accepting the water and food, as the Adam he was seeing begged him to live for their father, though sometimes he convinced Joe in ways that Joe didn't expect.

   It was after he'd once again found himself beginning to doubt his brother was alive and his father was looking for him that one of these instances occurred. Jeremiah had come in and the usual round of taunts had begun, but Joe wasn't having it that day. He lunged at Jeremiah, trying to attack him and managing to land a kick as they'd left his hands tied only. Jeremiah had been surprised, but not too surprised to give Joe a good punishment, this time having his boys tie his arms to the ceiling and whipping him with a whip a few times. 

   "Your days are numbered Joe Cartwright! Your brother died because of you, and your Pa won't bother to look for you! He's too busy grievin'!" Jeremiah spat as he cracked the whip once more. Joe didn't make a sound, except to deny the words he was saying.

   "You're a liar! Adam's not dead! My Pa's gonna find me, or I'll escape, and if I do, you'll rue the day you ever heard the name Joseph Cartwright!" Joe spat back, glaring at him in defiance. 

   That only proved to rile Jeremiah more, who whipped Joe again and this time, much to his satisfaction, elicited a cry of pain from the man whom was subject to his torture. He roughly grabbed Joe's face, forcing him to look at him. "What do you say now boy?" he asked, laughing. 

   "You're.....wrong." Joe whispered, letting out another cry of pain as Jeremiah whipped him one last time. 

   "You never give up do you Cartwright?" Jeremiah asked, laughing. "Well, I'll tell you one thing is for certain boy, keep this up and your Pa will be findin' another body to bury." he hissed. "That is, if he's even looking." he added, cackling as he left the room, Joe still suspended from the ceiling by his arms. 

   Once he was gone, Joe slumped weakly, just begging God to let it end already. "Please, let me die. I know I don't deserve to get off easy, but I can't take this anymore." he whispered, pleading. 

   "Oh sure, just give up Joe. That'll really make Pa happy." Adam's voice said. 

   "Why don't you leave me alone?" Joe whined, looking over at his vision of Adam. 

   "Oh come on little brother, why would I leave you alone? You said it yourself, you don't deserve to get off easy." Vision Adam said. 

   "Oh forget it. I don't care anymore. You're dead. You're not really here." Joe whispered, looking down. 

   "You're right. Why don't you just go on and let go then?" Vision Adam asked. "I mean, you're right Joe, Pa doesn't want you. Like you said, I'm dead and it's your fault. So go on, give up. Nobody will blame you." 

   Joe's head shot up again, shocked to hear these words, and suddenly his anger and determination flared up once again. "You're wrong! You're not dead!" he cried. 

   "I'm not?" Vision Adam asked, as if surprised, his tone sarcastic. "Why I had no idea little brother! It was you who killed me wasn't it?" 

   "I didn't kill you! You're not dead! Pa is gonna look for me, he'll find me!" Joe cried again, shaking his head. 

   "Even if he does, everyone knows you don't have the strength to make it. You'll be dead anyways, why prolong your suffering?" Vision Adam taunted. 

   "I'll show you who's not strong enough! I can make it! I've been through worse before!" Joe said, determination filling him with strength and pouring out of his voice. 

   Vision Adam stared at Joe, considering him for a moment before smiling, a smug look on his face as if he'd been the one planning that. "That's my little buddy. That's the Joe I know." he whispered, walking over to Joe. 

   Joe looked him in the eyes, giving his vision of Adam a small smile. "It's only because of you older brother." Joe whispered. "You'll find me, I know it. I believe in you Adam, and I promise I'll stay alive until you come to get me." 

   Joe's vision of Adam smiled, his dark brown eyes meeting Joe's emerald green eyes, and then he vanished, leaving Joe alone, but more determined now than ever to survive. 

* * *

 

   That same night, Adam found himself struggling to sleep, caused mostly by his growing frustration with how hopeless their search for Joe seemed to be. After an hour of tossing and turning, he slowly got up, putting on his holster and pistol before sneaking over to his mount Sport and riding quietly out of camp. He made sure he was far enough away that nobody would hear him before dismounting and drawing his gun, aiming for a target. "Come on. Just do it!" he growled to himself, growing more frustrated each second his finger spent frozen on the trigger. "Come on, what's the matter with you? You've lived with guns your whole life!" he shouted, angry as his body began to shake. Yet every time he tried to pull the trigger, he couldn't seem to help seeing his brother Joe, watching again as he fell to the ground, hearing his cries of agony as he fought the sickness caused by being shot and then bitten and clawed by a wolf. 

   "It's okay Adam. You don't need to carry guns, I'll just wait." Joe's voice said, for Adam too had been seeing visions of his younger brother. 

   "What?" Adam asked, confused, his face covered in sweat as he struggled with his fears. 

   "Look, I don't blame you for letting me get taken." Vision Joe said, watching his brother as he struggled with his gun. 

   "I can't keep going on like this. I've got to get over this Joe, don't you see? It makes no sense for a man to live out here without the use of a gun." Adam said, repeating the very words Joe had said to their father the day Adam announced he was no longer going to carry a firearm. 

   "Sure ya can Adam." Vision Joe told him. "Just forget me. You've got Pa and Hoss, you guys don't need your troublesome younger brother holding you back." he continued, walking until he was standing right next to Adam. "I don't care if I die Adam. I know you won't miss me." 

   "Don't say that!" Adam said fiercely, turning to look at the vision of Joe, staring at his emerald green eyes as they watched him closely, seeming to be evaluating him. 

   Adam turned again, shaking his head as he reminded himself this was just his imagination, brought on by lack of sleep. He lifted his rifle again, aiming for his target. "Go on, just shoot me. You know you want to Adam." Joe's voice whispered in his ears, the vision of Joe refusing to leave. 

  "Shut up!" Adam hissed, his palms sweating. 

  "Who could blame you? I wouldn't want to save me either, especially after I got us into this mess." Joe's voice whispered, and suddenly the voice changed, and it was coming from in front of him. Instead of Joe, he saw Jeremiah Warner, the man who'd taken his brother. 

   "Your brother's gone, and it's all your fault." Jeremiah hissed. "Go on, you can't do it you chicken. You just leave your little brother to my mercy. I'll make sure he never bothers you again." 

   Suddenly Adam's anger grew, and he no longer thought of Joe falling prey to the wolf, instead seeing Joe's face as he was dragged away, the smirk on Jeremiah's face, and he could hear Joe's desperate pleas. "Adam! Help me!" Joe cried, and then there was a shot. 

* * *

 

   Adam stood there, motionless for several moments, panting hard as sweat poured down his face. The end of his rifle was smoking from having just been fired, and suddenly Adam's vision of Jeremiah had a huge hole in him. "I knew you could do it." Joe's voice whispered next to him. 

  Adam turned, staring into those wonderful green eyes of his curly, brown haired little brother, despite the fact that Joe wasn't really there. "I couldn't let you down little buddy." Adam whispered, a small smile coming to his face as he realized what this meant. 

   "I know Adam." Vision Joe whispered, and suddenly his eyes were sad and afraid. "But I'm scared. I'm all alone older brother, and I don't know if I'll make it." 

   "I'm coming for you Joe." Adam said, keeping his eyes locked with the young man's. "I'm not gonna give up on you little brother. I promise." he whispered, and the vision of Joe smiled his trademark white-toothed grin. 

   "I know Adam." Joe whispered, and then he was gone. 

   Adam stood there for a moment before pulling out his pistol and firing a shot, just to be sure he could. Once he knew he'd really gotten over whatever had been holding him back before, he walked back over to sport, putting away his rifle and mounting his horse. As he rode back to camp, Adam looked up at the sky, hearing the sound of a wolf crying, followed by what sounded like a young pup crying as well. "Don't worry Joe, I'll get you back." he whispered, and suddenly he was sure that the next day they'd find Joe, alive.

* * *

 

   The next day proved Adam's feeling last night had been right. This time after the posse had split up, Adam, Hoss, and Roy found the tracks they followed led to a really old cabin on the outskirts of the Ponderosa. "Look, there's horses." Adam whispered, pointing to where the horses were in the shelter near the cabin. "Cochise!" he added, spotting Joe's instantly recognizable black and white paint horse.  

   "Well I'll be, you were right Adam!" Hoss cried cheerfully, lightly slapping his brother on the back. Adam had told him that morning that he'd had the feeling they would find Joe that day, and the sight of their younger brother's horse proved his feeling had been correct. 

   "Of course I was right, I'm always right." Adam joked, though he quickly became serious again as he watched the cabin closely. "Someone's coming out! Quick, we gotta hide before they see us!" he warned, but it was too late. The young man, who was around the same age as Jeremiah, had spotted them, and he quickly shouted a warning to Jeremiah before opening fire on the Sheriff and two Cartwrights. 

   Roy reacted quickly, firing signal shots into the air while Adam and Hoss returned fire to the man who was shooting at them. A few other people raced out of the cabin, firing at Adam, Hoss, and Roy as well, but Adam saw no signs of Jeremiah or Joe.  _Where is he?_ he thought, scanning desperately for his youngest brother. Suddenly, Jeremiah came racing out of the house, and Adam's eyes widened in shock. Smoke was beginning to pour out the windows, and suddenly Adam realized why Jeremiah had left so quickly, and without his brother. The cabin was on fire!

* * *

 

   Jeremiah had gone in to torment Joe some more when he heard a shout from one of his men. "The sheriff is here! Along with two other men!" Jonah cried. Jeremiah swore, glaring at his half-conscious victim who was still hanging from the ceiling. "Don't just stand around then! Shoot them!" he hissed, glaring at the other three men who were still in the cabin. The men immediately rushed outside, exchanging shots with the sheriff and two Cartwright boys who were with them. "Well, I never got to send that ransom note to your Pa boy, but I'll have the satisfaction of knowing I killed you." Jeremiah hissed, pouring the oil out of all of the lamps and quickly lighting it on fire. Because of how old the cabin was, it didn't take long for the flames to start consuming the inside of it. Jeremiah raced out the door, shouting to his men and exchanging fire as well, leaving Joe helpless. 

   As soon as he smelled the smoke, Joe became alert once more, and he remembered the promise he'd made to Adam. He began struggling to get free from his bonds, but with his arms raised so high above his head, he couldn't seem to get the knots loosened, and only succeeded in giving himself terrible rope burn. He desperately tried pulling himself up, hoping if he could see the knots he might be able to undo them better, but he was too weak, and it was hopeless. He took in a deep breath and began coughing helplessly, unable to even draw in the breath he needed to cry for help.  _I'm sorry Adam! I'm sorry Pa! I'm sorry Hoss! I failed you all!_ he thought miserably, and quickly shook his head, remembering the words his vision of Adam had said, and remembering his promise. "I gotta....get....outta here." he gasped, struggling once more. His struggles came to an abrupt halt as the arm of his shirt caught on fire and he screamed in pain as the fabric burned. He was half-conscious as a figure appeared, and for a moment he thought it was Adam, coming to rescue him. "Adam." he croaked, but then he realized the man was carrying a gun.  _It can't be Adam, he doesn't carry a gun anymore._ he thought, and then another thought occurred to him.  _It's just my vision of him again. Coming to help me say goodbye._ he thought. "Joe!" the figure called, seeming to have Adam's voice as well as his face. Suddenly Joe was cut from the ceiling, and the last the he remembered is that he seemed to fall into the arms of his oldest brother as the calm, pitch black darkness engulfed him. 

* * *

 

   Adam reacted the second he saw the flames, urging Sport into a run straight towards the cabin. He ignored Hoss' warning call, ignored his cry for him to come back.  _Just hold on Joe!_ he thought as he raced towards the flaming cabin.  _I'm coming! Don't die little brother! I'm coming for you!_  

   As soon as he reached the cabin, he dismounted, shooting at any man who turned to shoot at him. He burst into the door, and coughed as he was hit by a wave of heat and smoke. Pulling his bandanna up to cover his face, he began searching the place for his brother. "Joe!" he shouted, hoping against hope his brother was conscious and would be strong enough to call out to him. Though that wasn't the case, he happened to enter the right room at the right time, and heard Joe weakly call out his name. "Joe!" he cried again as he spotted his brother, rushing towards him. He was shocked to see the state Joe was in, hurriedly cutting him down and catching him as he fell. He quickly smothered the flames on Joe's shirt before carefully lifting his youngest brother and carrying him out of the room, and then out of the cabin, just as the roof began caving in. 

   By the time he'd gotten Joe, the men who'd kidnapped him had either been killed or taken into custody. Jeremiah Warner was nowhere to be found, and for a moment Adam thought about going after him. The thought was quickly forgotten as the young man in his arms coughed and moaned, clearly in a lot of pain. "It's alright Joe, I've got you. You're safe now." Adam whispered, gently laying his brother down under the shade of some trees far away from the smoke and flames of the cabin. It was lucky that there was a stream nearby, and the men were able to put out the fire before it had spread to the trees and caused real damage. Hoss came running over to Adam as he held Joe up and trickled water down his throat, hoping his brother would waken. 

   "Adam! Dadburnit you darn near scared me half ta death!" Hoss cried as he reached his older brother, not having noticed yet that Adam was holding Joe. 

   "I had to Hoss." Adam said simply, and Hoss stared as he realized who Adam was holding. 

   "Joe!" Hoss cried, kneeling beside his brothers and wiping at the tears of joy that filled his eyes. 

   Joe moaned softly as he began to wake up, the cold water from the canteen bringing him back from the consuming darkness. "Pa?" he whispered hopefully, his eyes opened in little slits. 

   "Pa's not here Joe, but you'll see him soon." Adam whispered, fighting back his own tears of relief. "You're gonna be alright Joe. I promise." 

   Joe looked up, frowning for a second before his eyes opened wide as he recognized the voice and face. "Adam?" he croaked, his emerald eyes shining with tears. 

   "It's me Joe, I'm right here." Adam said, giving Joe some more water to drink before pouring a bit on the burn on his brother's arm. 

   "I knew it." Joe whispered, coughing weakly. "I knew he was lying. I knew you weren't dead." 

   Adam froze, realizing what Joe meant and fighting back the rage he felt. Jeremiah had told Joe that he was dead, and Joe had had no way to know until now that what he was saying wasn't the truth. "I'm sorry Joe, this is my fault, I should've been carrying a gun." he whispered. 

   Joe stared at him, confused for a moment, before remembering the day he'd been taken. "I should've had mine with me." he gasped, letting out a moan as his arm felt like it was on fire. He fell into a coughing fit, sweat beading on his forehead and dripping down his face. 

   "Easy Joe, don't talk. You're gonna be alright, we're gonna get you home and Doc Martin will come out and see ya. You'll be alright." Adam whispered, growing more concerned by how pale Joe looked beneath his soot-streaked face. 

   "I'm alright Adam." Joe whispered, giving his brother a small smile. 

   Roy Coffee came over then, grinning as soon as he saw Joe. "I sure am glad we found ya boy. Your pa was likely ta come out after us iffin' we'd taken much longer." he said, and Joe managed to give him a weak smile. 

   "Did...you catch...?" Joe asked, but the look on Adam's face told him everything he needed to know. Suddenly he felt his energy return, and he attempted to sit up on his own, a move which quickly earned him another bout of coughing. 

   "Now you just take it easy there shortshanks." Hoss said, gently rubbing Joe's back as he gasped for air. "We were aimin' to git ya home in one piece. Cain't do that iffin' ya don't take care of yerself." 

   "I'm alright." Joe wheezed, giving Hoss a half smile. 

   "You'd say that on your deathbed." Adam chided him, and Joe chuckled. Their father was always saying that every time Joe told them he was alright, for Joe always said he was alright no matter how badly he'd been injured. 

   "Can you ride?" Hoss asked, and Joe nodded.

   "I think so." Joe said, and with help from his brothers, Joe managed to stand up. 

* * *

 

 

   Several minutes later, the posse was ready to move out, having watered their horses and dealt with putting out the fire.  One man offered to go ahead of the posse and send for the doctor, but Joe insisted he was fine and could wait until he got home, so Roy declined the offer. As soon as Joe was mounted on Cochise, the rest of the posse mounted up and headed out along with their captives. Adam and Hoss stuck to the back of the group, keeping an eye on Joe as they rode on. 

   Despite having been in a fire and having a burned arm, Joe seemed to be doing fine. It wasn't until they were almost back to the house that Joe started to sway in his saddle, and Cochise instinctively began slowing down as she sensed her master's state. The rest of the posse had already gone ahead and headed back to Virginia City or their respective homes, leaving Hoss, Joe, and Adam alone. Adam and Hoss were a ways ahead of Joe before they noticed their brother wasn't with them, and they both quickly turned back to look at him. Adam turned Sport around, riding back to his youngest brother and looking him over worriedly. "Are you alright Joe?" he asked, his voice full of concern. 

  "I'm alright. Just tired." Joe said, but even as he said that, his vision blurred and the world seemed to spin. He swayed in his saddle, and before Adam could realize what was happened, he slid sideways out of the saddle in a dead faint, landing with a thud on the ground. 

   "Joe!" Adam cried, quickly dismounting and rushing to his brother's side. He put his hand on Joe's forehead and was shocked to find how hot he was. Hoss had seen Joe faint and was riding back to them, concern filling his face. 

   "Adam, is Little Joe alright?" Hoss asked. 

   "He's sick Hoss, help me get him up, I'll have to double with him. Then you go ahead and tell Pa we're coming, and send for Doc Martin!" Adam said urgently. 

   Hoss quickly dismounted and did as he was asked, helping Adam get Joe up onto Sport before mounting Chubb and taking Cochise's reins, setting off at a gallop while leading the other horse. 

   Adam followed, wishing Sport could do more than a walk with a second person on him. Joe moaned and mumbled something, trembling as the fever set in. "Just hold on Joe. We're almost home. You'll be alright." Adam said, once again praying that God would watch over his brother and keep him safe. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have after careful consideration, decided that due to the length of this, it will now be in two parts! This is part one! Part 2 will continue where this left off! Thanks for reading!


End file.
